Memories of Us
by BloodyNeutral
Summary: ONESHOT Severus and Remus trapped in a dream. Harry likes to sleep. SLASH SSRL


**Memories of Us**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter (then it wouldn't be fanfiction, now wouldn't it?)  
**Parings**: Severus/Remus and some other minor side pairings.

Oh, and the** characters might be a little (a lot) OOC**, sorry. XD This was spur of the moment thing, so don't expect much from it. XP And I apologies for the lack of imagination concerning my made up spell. x)

* * *

Green eyes darted back and forth. He shuffled his feet nervously. He unconsciously abused his lower lip with his teeth. But his actions didn't matter, the bushy haired witch still stared at him with a stern look and this wouldn't really phase him that much if it wasn't for the wand she had poking at his chest, ready to be used.

"You know I didn't mean to do it, Hermione." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I did mean it. But they had it coming!"

Hermione still didn't say a word as she watched the-boy-who-lived-who-also-is-an-idiot wave his arms and stepped back away from the wand. She didn't let him and just moved forward until he backed up into a wall and had no escape.

"Sorry?" Harry offered and smiled sheepishly.

If Hermione didn't have any control she would have growled, instead she pushed her wand further making Harry whimper.

"Sorry?" She began and glared. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it! What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?"

He opened his mouth. "Don't answer that." He snapped it shut.

"That was dangerous! And I don't mean for you, but for them! Do you even know how many cases there are with spells like this one that backfired? This isn't something to play with, Harry. Their mind could have been turned to vegetables!"

"I know what I was doi..." Harry began to protest, but Hermione cut him of. "Ooh! You know what you were doing? Huh? Then why haven't they showed any signs of waking up yet?! This spell if used correctly, only works for ten minutes. It has been an hour now!"

Harry winced at her screeching and mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hermione accidentally put more pressure. "Ow! I may have tweaked the spell a bit! Please don't kill me!"

Silence.

"You... you what?" She stared at him like he was a piece of potato. "I said that..."

"I know what you said!" Harry grimaced when she snapped at him, her the tip of wand sending out some sparks. Fortunately it didn't hurt, just a little twinge.

"Could you please lower your wand so we can talk peacefully?" He suggested eying the said item warily. Harry thought about knocking it away from her hand, but didn't want to take any chances. Hermione could get awfully vicious when it comes to hexing people. She gritted her teeth as the newly turned seventeen year old young man stood there.

He didn't seem remorseful at all, standing in his baby blue silk pajamas with gold snitches, his black hair sticking up everywhere like he just rolled out from bed. Which he actually did a few minutes before the incident and didn't get anytime to change because of everyone panicking. It took about twenty minutes before it was settled down and they noticed a tired looking Harry on the couch, rubbing his eyes and then saw everyone stare at him. "What?"

A couple of questions by Hermione led one thing to another.

"Harry."…."Yes?"…."Did you hex them?"…."Uh huh."…."Why?"...."They were annoying." …."What was the spell?"...."_Share a Dream and Reveal."_.... "Harry?"...."Yes, darling?"...."Run."

So there they were, in the living room of Grimmauld Place, with Harry pressed against a wall. The Weasley twins, Ron and Neville were the only other presence there, trying not to make themselves noticed. An armed Hermione with a dark aura surrounding her was rather scary at the moment.

It looked like she wanted to say more, but then sighed and lowered her wand. Harry took his chance and sprinted to hide behind one of the twins in case she changed her mind. George looked amused and twisted his head a little to glance down at the savior who looked back at him with his green big eyes saying. _Please, protect me!_

Hermione snorted as she turned around and then shook her head as they all at the same time gazed at the two adults laying side by side on the floor, they had their eyes closed and with a barely noticeable gold string winding around the two wrists beside each other. They were the cause of the commotion, once again Harry's fault. Ladies and gentlemen, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were the victims.

Harry felt the evil stare of one of his best friend and meekly grabbed George's shirt with both hands. "Please tell me you know how to counter it."

"Eh, there is no counter spell."

"Hermione, breath!" Ron rushed forward and put one arm around his girlfriend who looked like she was going to have an asthma attack. He rubbed her arms as she struggled to take deep breaths. Ron shot Fred a look. "Get someone from the order here!"

Fred nodded but looked a bit skeptical. "Sure, but most of them are spread out through Europe, and god knows where Dumbledore is. Snape and Lupin were the only ones here." George frowned and poked his other half on his ribs. "Didn't Bumblebee say to anyone where he was?"

"Professor Dumbledore is somewhere in Australia." Neville spoke up from his place crouched by the sleeping adults head, adjusting some pillows. "I think he said that he wanted to get a tan."

The others looked a bit disturbed at first but then shrugged.

"Well, I'll go and see who I can find." Fred smiled brightly and ruffled a protesting raven haired's head. "Excellent job, little one!"

"Oi! I'm not little!" Harry pouted and put his arms around George waist and snuggled into his shirt. George suppressed a blush and gave his smirking twin the finger before Fred left. Harry didn't seem to notice and blinked innocently when Hermione recovered and sent him a glare. "Whaaat?"

Hermione glare became even more evil if that was possible. Harry stared bravely for a while until he huffed. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you guys weren't annoyed by their bickering that occurred twenty four seven..?" They paused to think.

"Yeah.""Very.""Hmm.."

Hermione just smacked her hand to her forehead. Harry nodded approvingly at the other boys and continued. "Seriously, it was cute the first couple of days. But this has been going on for _weeks_! I couldn't stand it anymore, I swear they were lucky not to be turned into a pair of socks for our Headmaster to use."

"But that doesn't justify what you did!" Hermione seemed very frustrated. "Ronald! Knock some sense into your best friend!"

Ron seemed very uncomfortable to be dragged into it and looked pleadingly at Harry.  
"I'm sure they will wake up soon. Won't they, mate?"

Harry had now dragged George to the couch, using his lap as a pillow as he sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"Hm... They will be on the same dream-plane and unconsciously show some of their memories together, however unlike the original version who only works for ten minutes and then automatically wake them up, this will last until they reach some sort of understanding and stop -for the lack of better word- bitching at each other."

"You're a genius." said George grinning and played with Harry's hair who purred. "Oh, I know. Now I can finally get some nice uninterrupted sleep, good night/morning/whatever, people."

Hermione and Ron had their jaws hanging, sometimes they forgot how, well creative, he was at _tweaking_ spells. It was a new hobby for Harry, when he had a boring day at the library two years ago. Now it was almost an addiction. Neville however just chuckled and nestled comfortably on an armchair.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to wait for them to wake up then." Neville seemed really amused by this situation. "And remember not to mess with Harry Potter's sleeping patterns."

* * *

Remus couldn't believe it. He didn't think that the sweet little boy that once rode on the slobbery Padfoot's back, would be the devil incarnate who is definitely _not_ a morning person. One minute he was in the kitchen having a very heated conversation with Severus, the next minute Harry was stomping into the kitchen with his wand drawn and laughing madly. Even the potions professor was questioning the boy's sanity.

Imagine their surprise when they were the only ones in the kitchen after Harry uttered some spell on them, he simply vanished. Remus turned to Severus with a confused expression. "Do you know..?"

"Yes, I heard him. I believe the brat cast the _Share a Dream and Reveal_ spell." he scowled and checked the other rooms in case he was wrong. "I will take one hundred points from Gryffindor once the ten minutes are up."

"Ah... School hasn't started yet, Severus."

"Does it look like I care, Lupin?" Before Remus could make a witty answer the scenery changed, everything blurred into different colors and then settled itself.

"Wait, isn't this Hogwarts?" The amber eyed werewolf whirled around to and unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself at the sight of the snowy weather. He was only in some loose fitting gray cotton pants that hung snuggly on his hips, with a white t-shirt. Not to mention he was barefooted. It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't affected by the cold at all and dropped his arms slightly amazed.

"No, we're in Sweden." replied Severus and rolled his eyes, he was like always in his black robes, looking calm and intimidating as ever. "Of course this is Hogwarts, this spell makes us see memories that includes both of us."

"Aha." They began to walk across the grounds, closer to the entrance."So, how do you know about this spell? I don't think I've heard about it before."

"You wouldn't, there is only one book this spell is mentioned in and it's in the forbidden section in Hogwart's library." Severus smirked. "That means your golden boy still hasn't broken his tendencies to break the rules. Figures, he is a Potter after all."

"Don't you go there." Remus stopped and growled at him. "You and me both know that Harry is not James, could you _please_ stop treating him like an infected bug?" Severus halted as well and turned his head to sneer at him.

"Hn. Comparing them would be insulting, for the bug, of course."

"You're being childish."

"What was that, Lupin?" Dark look. "I'll take that as an insult. If my memory serves me right, you and your friends idea of childish almost got me mauled into minced meat."

"Severus... Look, no amount of apologies from me will make it up to you. Do you have any idea how guilty I'm still about that? How terri--..."

Whatever Remus was going to say, his eyes at Severus with a hint of desperate plead, he abruptly cut off when he saw something at the corner of his eyes. Severus seemed to have noticed as well and followed his glance with a blank look.

Remus was only slightly prepared to see themselves, thanks to Severus' warning, but that didn't stop him from gasp at the sight. They were so _tiny_. The adults watched in silence the exchange of their former eleven-year old selves.

*

_The honey-blond boy stood uncertainly at the side. Clutching his thick book against himself as he stared curiously at the silent black-haired peer, who was sitting a few feet from where Remus was standing, leaning against a tree and reading a book. The little werewolf was aware of the warnings from his, hopefully, soon-to-be-very-close-friends from his house. But being a half-blood himself, and raised by his loving muggle-father, he didn't have it in him to automatically despise someone who was sorted in the supposed "dark" house. And besides... Remus was too soft-hearted to actually despise anyone and anything at all. _

_Taking careful steps, he approached the other. Severus let his eyes shift up from the page he was reading, when the lack of sunlight became obvious. His charcoal eyes stared at him unblinkingly, his posture suddenly tense and waiting for the other to say or do something._

"_Uhm." Remus suddenly felt a little shy. "Do you mind if I sit here?" _

_Severus stared._

"_I will be quiet, and reading. Yes, reading." He hugged the book tighter to himself and fidgeted. "It's just that, a little company would be nice..." Remus watched his own feet uncertainly first but then glanced at Severus while waiting nervously for a response. _

_The slytherin was still staring at him, now doubtfully, after a few tense seconds of silence, he slowly nodded and returned to his book. Letting go of the breath Remus didn't know he held, he slumped down next to him on the cold snow with a small smile and a minute later they were both lost in the numbers of pages, relaxed and without a care in the world. _

_*_

Their younger selves slowly shimmered and then disappeared. No words were said as they let the scene sink in, letting the resurfaced memory settle. Remus, his throat a little dry, was still eying the now empty spot. "I.. I'd forgotten about that." he finally whispered.

Severus who stood not far from his side didn't say anything at first, his face betrayed nothing. He tore his face away and was now facing Remus. "Were you not warned by Potter and Black of me before you decided to disturb?" There was no sneer, no glare, no mocking, just a simple question.

Remus hesitated. "Well, yes. But I didn't know you, and I didn't judge -still don't- people based upon what house they are placed in." There came a snort. "No, really! I think it's a bit ridiculous, actually. That they label Slytherins as dark just because the most infamous dark wizards came from that house. The first thing I noticed when I stood there listening to the hat's song, while almost fainting of nervousness of course, that it described the Slytherin house a dwelling for those with cunning and ambition, not for those with a high potential of becoming an evil mastermind." He explained shortly with a sigh.

He was just waiting for Severus to open his mouth and insult him in some way or another, but that never came. "Severus?" No answer. Remus, feeling a bit brave, poked at his shoulder. Severus snapped his head towards him with a glare.

"It didn't matter later, now did it?" He hissed and took a few steps further away from him. Remus was surprised at how it stung his chest, but hid it well.

"What do you mean?"

Just as the question was uttered, they scenery changed and they were transported to an empty corridor. Before anyone could say anything, other voices from the past were heard.

*

"_Oi, Snivellus!"_

_He didn't stop. He didn't glance back. Ignore the idiots and maybe they'll be eaten by a giant frog._

"_Seeeeevvie-poo!!" He twitched and continued to ignore the voices, walking faster as the feet behind were hurriedly jogging to catch up. _

"_Ja-james.. Sir-rius.." Pant and giggle. "Wa-ait up!" Ah, who other that that whiny follower of theirs, Pettigrew._

_Severus almost sighed out loud and slowed down little by little. He just waited for the other voice to speak up, the one he wanted to hear, the one who someday maybe would realize how he was wasting his time with the other brats, the one who he thought was becoming his friend once upon a time. _

"_Guys..." Came the soft spoken voice, Severus didn't even notice that he stopped and the others were behind surrounding him. "Could we leave? We will be late for Charms." Remus was staring at the floor and tried not to sound too pleading._

"_Aw, Remy!" Severus didn't need to turn his head to know that Black was grinning at the shorter boy with an arm slung over his shoulder like a half hug. It hurt less not to see, anyway. "This won't take long, we haven't exchanged pleasantries with Snape for aaaages. He must be feeling neglected, right Jamie-boy?"_

"_Right as always, my dear Siri!" Potter did sound cherry as a fairy. Hm, that would explain a few things about him and Black. They did seem a little bit too chummy with each other. Snicker. _

_Potter unexpectedly grabbed his shoulder and swirled him around not too gently to face them. "What was that Snivellus?" He gave a mocking grin and pushed him hard, making Severus stumble but quickly catches himself and gave them a deadly glare, somehow managing to __**not look**__ towards those amber eyes filled with worry. _

_Pettigrew yelped and hid behind Potter at the frightening glare that shouldn't be on a thirteen year old boy's face. "Oooooh! That's a scary look you have, darlin'!" Black was obviously laughing in the background at the taunting Potter was trying to do. The thought of conjuring a giant frog was very tempting. With rabies._

"_James...Sirius..." Severus couldn't help but turn his head to the source of the sweet voice. Remus was avoiding his eyes and was tugging Black's half-tucked in shirt. "Can we just go? Please? We will get in trouble." Severus didn't miss the looks between Potter and Black, they were worried. About Remus? Why? He suddenly noticed the shadows under his eyes, a bit slumped against Black like he was too tired to stand up by himself. Severus was curious, but opted for not opening his mouth to pry with the wonderboys trolling around him._

_Instead he saved them the trouble of deciding by turning his back on them and walking away. He heard them giving in to Remus' request, but with loud mocking exclamations of giving 'Snivellus' a better greeting the next time they meet. Severus just walked faster, controlled his features, controlled his breathing. He missed when Remus glanced back at him when Black steered them away, he missed when those sweet eyes dropped down ashamed and he missed the twitching of his hand, like they wanted to reach for him..._

_*_

Remus was currently sitting on the ground, legs drawn up with his arms wrapped around and his chin rested on his knees. Severus not far beside him, standing with his arms crossed. They didn't know what to say to each other, if they wanted to say anything at all. They were feeling the same feelings as the younger ones while the little memories played out, and it became slightly overwhelming.

"Third year... I remember that, it was just a few weeks after they figured out about my condition." Remus softly spoke, not knowing if Severus was paying any attention, but still continued because it felt like he needed to let it out. "That was also two days after the full moon, no wonder mini-me looked a bit worse to wear. I was very lucky to have James, Sirius.. And even Peter, he was just an innocent boy back then. They accepted me for who I am, they didn't judge me, they saw me as Remus." He swallowed and kept the tears in bay, no need to get emotional.

"I didn't approve of their treatment to you. I scolded them now and then, of course, but they didn't take me to seriously and I couldn't stay mad at them for too long. I... I was afraid of them leaving me.. I regret that I didn't stop them from hurting you, most of the time the bullying was uncalled for and plain mean."

"Most of the time?" Severus looked down with an icy glare. Remus didn't falter and glared back up, not as strong and his eyes a little moist. "Don't you play innocent, there were number of times you provoked them and did equally as bad things as they did."

Severus looked away after a while, those teary eyes did nothing to help his resolve to keep his calm, getting heated up right now wouldn't help things anyway. "Why didn't you tell me?" Remus blinked confused. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me back then that you were a werewolf?" He was now staring at Remus intently, like he was trying to figure him out. "Didn't you think I would accept you?"

Remus stared back in surprise. That was one question he didn't expect to hear, one of the reasons of not coming closer to Severus besides of his friends disapproval, was the thought of the boy rejecting him if he ever found out about what he was, and still is. But how could he put it in words? How could he vocally express those emotions without saying the wrong thing?

"You didn't accept me, though."

Severus raised one eyebrow, Remus said it calmly and his face set in a serious expression. When it dawned to him what the man meant, Severus couldn't keep his anger in check.

"I was almost killed! What was I supposed to think?" He snarled. "That near-death experience didn't exactly make me view werewolves as teddy bears."

Remus winced at the memory and remember how coldly Severus acted towards him rest of the school years. "It hurt." he whispered in conclusion. Severus could only look at him bewildered.

"Hurt?" Severus lost all his composure and grabbed his arm to heave him up to his feet, Remus gave a little whimper and stared up at him wide-eyed, close enough to feel his minty breath ghost over his face, if only Severus could tilt and bend his head a little lower...

"You think that hurt?" He whispered and unconsciously gripped harder, Remus clenched his teeth but didn't lose eye contact. "How did you think I felt? I felt betrayed that you didn't speak up, hiding behind your friends and letting them do whatever they want, just because you didn't want to be left alone. Didn't you think I would stand by you? That I wouldn't care that you are a werewolf? If you only had told me yourself, if only you didn't draw back when I was just ready to open myself up to you.. And then I had to find it out that way, by a stupid so-called prank! I was afraid dammit! I was just fifteen and was about to die... That's not even the worse part.." Severus suddenly let go of Remus arm. He didn't notice the dull ache, he was to mesmerized by the emotion that was absent before in his black eyes. They didn't move from the closeness and Severus continued with a whisper. "It hurt that you didn't even care."

Remus' eyes widened and opened his mouth to protest. "Don't interrupt me." Severus stepped back a bit. "It was like you didn't even care, it felt like you were forced to apologies to me, you wouldn't even look me in the eyes! Then it didn't even take a month for you to become all forgiving to Black and become the best buddies! After what he did.." Severus frowned and shook his head, this emotion crap was starting to make his head hurt. "I'm aware that it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it.. But it hurt too much, I didn't want an apology. I wanted some proof that you didn't regret not killing me. That was why I acted such an ass, I tried to repress everything. If I... If I tried not to feel some sort of affection towards you then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much."

It was killing him. Watching Severus without the usual layers of defensive protection, it made him guilty that he was the one making Severus feel all this pain. It was all real, and he was the cause of it. Remus tried to hold back the tears. "Severus.." he whispered and couldn't get out the words. He **did** care. It made him selfishly happy at the thought that Severus might like him as well. "I.. I didn't want you to die, stupid.. I was happy.. I was so relieved that you survived.."

He tried to say something else but the scenery changed once again, they appeared in the hospital wing.

*

_Remus sat numbly on the chair. It was morning, almost lunch. He should be at bed, he had assured James and Peter with a fake smile that he was okay, and that he needed some time alone. Sirius was to ashamed to see him, and was probably serving detention by now. Madame Pomfrey made Remus promise to stay in bed, while she was going to lunch. Remus didn't care that he broke the promise, even though his whole body was still sore from last night's escapade, he needed to see him. He needed to see that he was fine, that he was alive. Staring at the face, with scratches and a frown on his face while sleeping, Remus realized that he wasn't going to be okay. It could never be okay, there wouldn't be a chance, this wasn't something you could just say "Oh, sorry I almost killed you, want to be friends?". It was too late to mend things. And that thought made him choke a sob._

"_I'm so sorry.." he murmured while tears ran silently. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry.." Remus folded his arms on the bed and buried his face, it wouldn't stop flowing, the tears just kept coming and he couldn't keep himself from sobbing. "I.. I'm a monster.. I could've killed you.. Oh god.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." _

_Eventually he lifted his head and stared with his red rimmed eyes at Severus. If he was awake, he would have seen the despair in the werewolf's eyes. Remus lifted shakily one hand and brushed some of the black hair from his frowning face, even in sleep he didn't seem peaceful. _

"_I don't deserve you.." He whispered and stroked the sleeping boy's hair. "I like you.. Too much.. it wouldn't be safe for you to be with me.. As a friend.. Or something more.. " Remus bit his lower lip and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, it didn't help, the tears kept coming. "Don't you see? You're better off without me in your life. Safe. You have every right to.. Hate me.." He sobbed and was glad that nobody was there to see his emotional display. Remus didn't say anything else for the next ten minutes. When the tears were almost dried up, he rose from the chair and bended over Severus. Remus closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss on Severus' forehead, lingering a while before straightening up and returned to his own bed. Madame Pomfrey came the minute Remus was settled under the covers and under the pretense of a deep sleep._

_*_

When their past vanished, Remus wasn't looking at Severus any longer, he didn't know what to expect. How would he react? Be disgusted? Not only was he a werewolf, but also a poof? Remus felt strangely enough not embarrassed, the memory told him what he felt and it wasn't something he could change, no matter how much he may want to deny it.

"It's useless." Severus said without betraying any emotion in his voice. Remus didn't ask what he meant, afraid of the answer. "It's useless blaming yourself all the time." He snapped his head up at Severus shocked. What was he saying?

Severus was gazing at the white wall. "It will be hard, but we could take it slow. Starting as friends, perhaps?" He had his arms crossed almost defensively and Remus realized that he probably also was as nervous as he was. Remus was still staring at him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really give a chance? To start over? Before he could say anything, jump him with thank yous , Severus wasn't finished.

"And I'm sorry. Truly, I know all my actions were selfish and unnecessary, you didn't deserve all my shunning, at all." Severus suddenly smirked. "But please don't take my fun of terrorizing the students and Potter. I do have a reputation to hold up, after all." Wink.

Remus didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry and did a weird mixture of both. It wouldn't be easy for them, they do have over a decades of practice of jabbing at each other. They needed to build up their trust, get to know more about each other, be comfortable with each other... But as of now, this was just enough.

* * *

In the real word Neville noticed something quite remarkable. The hands of Severus and Remus laying next to each other, were now locking their fingers together and the thin magic thread began slowly to dissipate.

"Guys! They're waking up!" Neville didn't feel like moving from the comfortable armchair.

Harry and George woke up from the couch, the latter felt rather stiff from sleeping in a sitting position, that wasn't the first thing on his mind however when he found contented smiling Harry waking up on his lap. George swear he wasn't blushing. Really. It's just the light. Honest.

Harry was very much awake now and was now sitting with a grin, watching Hermione fuss over the teachers with Ron hovering behind her. It smelled success and cheese. Harry was planning on sneakily and quietly go away without Severus and Remus noticing, he was planning on living tomorrow as well and play with George, sooo...

"Mr. Potter." Uh huh. Harry turned at smiled angelically at his **favorite** professors. "Yes, sir?"

With Remus' hand still in his grasp and with them back into the real world, Severus just smirked evilly.

* * *

Harry's friends thought that he had gotten away pretty good with these minimal punishments. They didn't seem to think that it was too bad. He was grounded for two months and wouldn't have access to his wand unless he had to go out for very important purposes. His room would be locked at ten, when everyone would go to sleep, Harry had a bathroom connected to his bedroom so there wasn't any problem there.

He wasn't unreasonable, this was pretty nice considering that he risked frying their brains with that stunt, and pissing them off by actually doing the stunt anyway. It wasn't until the third week of his punishment, when he was almost off to dreamland, that he discovered their extended punishment.

Oh, the horrible noise!

Try as he might, he just couldn't sleep. They were so bloody loud! If Harry thought they were disturbing his sleep when they were arguing before the incident. Then this was so much worse. It was impossible to mistake. Remus moans, whimpers... Severus husky commands, banging... WAH! He tried everything from earplugs, almost choking himself with his pillow, counting sheep, and he couldn't even use _silencio_ because they had confiscated his wand! All those growling, groaning, gasps and yelps, those noises could definitely not be confused with torture. What they were up to was as obvious as Ron's dislike of the color maroon.

"I'm sooo going to hex you when I get my wand back!!!"

The moans just got louder.

* * *

So what do you think of this one-shot? x) Just be honest, I don't mind. Some critics too! I need to improve my writing, even though I spend most time just reading other's stories. XD

I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be a crack fic or a very serious fic. So I tried to blend. Oo'

Oh, well. This is what happens when I can't sleep. :P

Please tell me if you see any mistakes, grammar or spelling, I can't find them all. XD


End file.
